Her Name is
by Kansa V
Summary: Who would've thought this would happen to Mustang of all people and to his luck his subordinates got involved, in more ways than he could ever want. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe they could get along, that is of course, if she opens up to him. What happened that made her so opaque? No decided pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

***So being new to FanFiction and everything I'll just say that I'll do my best to have the characters in-character and my OC unMary-Sue. I'll do that and you'll review, deal?***

6 years had passed since he had seen her last, she was just a kid back then, strolling about with a smile on her face questioning everything and anything, always curious. She had always been a strange kid. He sighed as he finished filling out the custody documents, she was 17 now, her 18 birthday just a few months away, even so her parent's will stated she had no rights to the family wealth until she was 20. 3 years was a quite some time... He checked the clock and noticed it was 9 already, so he picked up the phone and requested an escort to pick up at Central train station his now orphaned niece, Vanessa Mustang.

Truth was Mustang was nervous, he wasn't used to taking care of kids, even worse teenagers. Well, besides Fullmetal, but Fullmetal is just his subordinate but Vanessa, she was family, a teenage girl who had just gone through a very traumatic experience in her life. He wasn't sure how to deal with that, especially since he didn't know her very well. _'Well I'll just have to figure it out '_ Suddenly there was a knock at his door and a ordinary soldier walked in and saluted.

" Colonel Mustang Sir! Your niece has arrived and is accompanied by Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Sir!" the soldier informed him.

"Ah yes, bring her to my office." Mustang ordered.

"Sir!" and the soldier scurried out of the office.

Roy took in a deep breath and sat up as the footsteps came closer and closer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Well Fullmetal Alchemist (FMAB) is my absolutely favourite anime. I absolutely adore it! I've seen both the original and brotherhood, but brotherhood won me over and I LOVED the ending. My OTP is Royai or RoyRi if you wish. I don't really have any other really loved pairings besides canon ones, although I must admit I don't read much EdWin, It just bores me... And favorite characters, in order,Maes Hughes!(This Man was truly amazing, smart, caring and had a sinister side to him. HUGHES FOREVER!), Greeling (Awesome dude/s), Riza Hawkeye(Bad ass. Period. ), Lan Fan (NINJAS FTW!) and Dr. Knox (I just love this guy. :)**

**CYBER COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS AND I'LL BESTOW THE BLESSING OF KANSA UPON YOU!**

**(Seriously, review no matter how terrible you think my writing is, please.)~~~**

**"Its foolish to divide people into bad or good, people are either charming or tedious."**

** -Oscar Wilde (and Izaya Orihara)**


	2. Chapter 2

***No Reviews… I have to say I'm a little disappointed. But I'll keep trying nonetheless! And so I'll carry on.***

It had been so long since I had been to Central, nearly 10 years. Even so, It seemed like a city you would see on a postcard, buildings lining downtown, the houses, much bigger than rural ones, very similar looking. It seemed a place where you could get easily lost, within all the busy people, and symmetrical streets. I sighed, and took note of the soldiers escorting me to the military offices, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, typical Amestrian soldier, who was very focused on driving. He was a private with no particularly interesting name or features. On the passenger side was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties, straight black hair and green eyes with glasses. He introduced himself as Maes Hughes, a close friend of my uncle, Roy Mustang. Since we left the train station, he had been boasting about "how happy the Colonel was to see me", of which I doubted greatly, and also mentioned quite a few times his adorable daughter Alicia, who is three years old "looks just like her mother, and is the cutest little doll in the world". To be honest, I wasn't very interested in Mr. Hughes' one-sided conversation, I just easily ignored it by smiling and keeping an attentive posture.

"So, what are your thoughts on your move to Central? It must be a drastic change from the West but I'm sure You'll love it!" exclaimed Hughes. "There's always something to do in this bustling city." he finished. He seemed like a noble and loyal man, who would always stay faithful to his family and friends.

***Imma Imma Imma be, jk Imma Boss... This is just something random some guys got stuck in my head. Annoying right?, well you'll suffer with me.**


End file.
